


Sweet Tooth

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friend Armin, Blunt Levi, Chubby!Eren, Doughnut Shop Owner Levi, Fat Cat, Flirty Levi, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, Golden Brown Skin Eren, Goth Levi, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Modern, Molestation, More will be added, Ph.D Eren, Pinning!Levi, Playboy Erwin, Possessive Lovers, Private Clinic, Romance, Sassy Levi, Snakes, Stuttering Eren, Tempting Levi, cute eren, first piercing, glasses eren, vintage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi a donut shop owner and chubby!Eren is his most favorite customer and he wanted nothing but to feed Eren’s cute face with his dick donuts.</p><p>Pinning!Levi AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: This story AU idea came from http://raffthenefarious.tumblr.com/ he is wonderful so go check him out. This will have many chapters to it because I just love another idea of a chubby Eren. Can you blame me?"
> 
> Undertakerla.Tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are welcome."
> 
> P.S There will be some mistake, my Beta will fix it soon.

 

_ **Chapter One** _

_ **Devil Sweet Kiss** _

 

“Uh.”

“Can you feel me baby.”

“Ohh”

“Ohh”

“Yeah”

“Yeah Yeah”

“Oooh

“Oh Yeah”

“Listen”

 

Eren’s head was buried deeply under the sheet had his face buried face first into his pillow snoring softly. The jarring music had ceased his light snoring to force the brunet to become actively aware of his surrounding.

 

Eren turned his head to the side with a low grunt.

 

His dark hands reached up to grasp the velvet sheet case of his deeply tinted indigo pillow to push it down further under his chin. The sound of his alarm clock turning on to wake him up was playing one of the many songs that was stored inside his ipod.

 

“”It’s given me a chill”

“Every time I think”

“About the love we make’

“It makes my heart sink”

“Deep into my soul”

“Everywhere I go”

“I’m always thinkin of”

“When we make love”

 

Grunting, Eren pushed himself up yawning in his wake while his smooth sheets fall down his back with the heavy comforter to follow.

 

The room looked blurry without his lens, but he can still make out the important stuff that he didn’t need to put on his glasses. Trying not to waste time Eren got out of bed ignoring the chill that was inside his room, if his room was this cold then he can only imagine that his whole apartment was just as cold.

 

“...Jack frost is showing his ass early today..”

 

Eren grumbled running his fingers through his bed hair, he couldn’t let himself be late again so he let his music played while he slipped into the bathroom to relieve his watery tube.

 

A brush to his teeth and a splash of soapy water on his face he made due to what he could do to his hair before coming out of his bathroom feeling more refresh that he sang the next lyric by heart.

 

“Wanna go back to the day”

“When I touched ya girl in every way”

“Gotta take the chance to hear ya say”

“That you want me girl”

“Girl you know you rock my world.”

 

Eren heard himself snorted when he open his bedroom closet to pick up his already pre-ironed outfit for this week.

 

“I can’t eat can’t sleep”

“You know that it’s unnatural”

“Oh oh”

“What you do to me”

“You know it’s so sexual”

“Oh oh”

 

Taking a few hanged clothing on the hanger he took it over to his bed laying it out neatly, Eren slipped each button out of it’s proper holder on his black and white pinstripe button down collared shirt. Spreading it wide open he went to work on his own pajamas by slipping out of the warm cotton shirt to replace it with the pinstripe button shirt. He carefully button each individual into their proper whole before he shrugged out of his night flannel pants to slip into his black slacks. He had to do a little jiggle to get himself inside his pants before he tucked his tail shirt in before zipping up his fly and securing the button to keep his fly closed.

 

“What’s come over me”

“Never thought that love could be so addicting”

“The feelin hurts so bad it makes my body weak”

I can taste you even when you’re not with me”

“Look what you’ve done to me”

 

It was just another day of waking up, going to his favorite doughnut shop for breakfast and heading over to his private clinic where he got a name for himself. It seemed like that was all he ever does...wake up, work, come home, look over reports, eat, bathe and then go to sleep which his life goes on repeat. The only time he has ever enjoyed himself was reading at his favorite dessert shop from a long stressful day at work.

 

“Whoa”

“Ooh”

“Ooh”

“Baby”

“You are the only girl”

I want ya in my world”

“You’re where I want to be”

“Everything I need”

 

Slipping into the sleeveless checkered sweater he smoothed it down running his finger through the dark green diamond design on his sweater. The light gray and white were the only three color he wore.

 

Fixing his collar he was almost finished dressing all there was left was slip on his dark dress socks and shoes.

 

“Mwraw...”

 

Eren glanced toward where the sound was coming from and smile.

 

“Sorry, Marshmallow did I wake you?”

 

The fat feline hobble his way over to him rubbing against his pants leg while making strange noises that sounded like a purr, a meow, and a growl all at the same time.

 

“Whoa there, fella I’m wearing black today. Your cat hair is getting all over my pants leg.”

 

Eren pent over by the waist ignoring the way his own fat rolled over for him to accomplish to the acute angle of bending over to stroke his cat behind the ear.

 

“Who’s a handsome fella? You are.. Yes, you are.”

 

Eren cooed with loving affection, the brown and white tabby gave him that gruffling meow again, five minutes of continuous scratching behind the feline ear and down his back, Eren knew he was going to be late if he doesn’t get a move on now.

 

Eren was hoping to have a little chat with the Goth beauty he found himself infatuated with.

 

Picking up his satchel bag he slipped his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

 

A moment later he was out the door.

 

****

 

Levi swore colorfully as he stomped his foot on his floor mat, the dusty snow fall victim to his floor.

 

“Fuck... Jack is shitting out flurries ...”

 

Dusting his shoulder he pulled the cap from on top of his head dusting it off as well.

 

Levi moved to the back of the store by hanging up his coat and other personal shit, the only thing he kept on him was his keys, phone, and wallet.

 

Turning on all the store light he did a quick inventory check turning on things that needed to be turned on.

 

Levi did his walk through checking utensil and stock that was in the storage room he even checked the freezer he had in there for the sweet frozen doughnut deserve. Then and only when he was truly satisfied did he walked back to the front.

 

Levi flipped the sign to his doughnut shop open in time for business his soft heels clicking against the dark ceramic tile of his floor shop. He lit up the red neon lips followed by the pink cursive neon light below it that spelled out his shop name. The theme of his shop was black, silver, pink with a tinge of red to lure in mostly female customers. But every now and then there would be a few wandering males that would enter into his sweet shop for one reason or another.

 

Eren should be coming in real soon that is if the weather haven’t chased him off to stay in door.

 

All he could think about was having that cute face kneeling before him opening that sweet mouth of his open for him to shove his own doughnut inside those kissable lips until he filled it with his own special filling to get that man moaning for a different reason.

 

He just hope Eren no show would finally cease today, that is if the weather isn’t being a complete dick by cock-blocking him from the elements.

 

 

****

 

Eren luck seemed to be catastrophic when his car wouldn’t start that he had to take to the bus. That said bus was even more crowded than usual as everyone tried to fit themselves in, in anywhere they could. Being so tightly press together made Eren felt like a pack rat being suffocated. Eren grasp hold of the pole beside him ignoring the brush of a hand caressing his ass through his black fitted slacks.

 

Honestly, Eren hated taking the bus more then anything in the world there were always some type of pervert riding it. If it wasn’t the bus then it was the train and Eren rather risk being fondle on a bus then a train any day.

 

 

When Eren felt something bump his rear it took everything he had not to assault the creepy bastard. Remembering his oath as a doctor he took a slow calming breath before he looked behind him. Bright teal hues slowly narrowed at the offender of his harassment there was a few specks of gold that appeared due to his annoyance. Eren watch the man who gave him a sideway glance as if he didn't know better.

 

Eren had a non believer look on his face that didn't believe into that man nonsense he wasn’t sure he got harassed because of his babydoll like face or if he was throwing off some weird ass pheromones that attracts scrums like him to falsely believe that he would tolerate being touched in such a way. Either way he had just about enough when he boldly squeezed his ass after giving him a warning look a few minutes before.

 

“I’m a guy. Get your hands off my ass.”

 

Eren purposely made his voice sound deeper than what it usually was to deter him from further harassing him. At first it seemed to work that Eren rolled his eyes and face forward, the bus did some odd turn that was a little hard to keep his balance. The light stumble he made he grazed a woman in front of him that he tighten his grip on the straps and backed off quickly so it wouldn't get awkward between them.

 

Eren felt a familiar brush against his ass and choose to ignore it because of the heavy turn the bus had made. When it had happen again he didn’t let it go this time this time he had turned around fully to face whoever it is that kept touching his ass. Turned out it was the same guy as before and that sicken Eren since the guy obviously didn't know a no when it slapped him in the face.

 

“Perhaps I didn’t make it clear to you for the first time.”

 

Eren began as he tilted his head back stepping up to him in a threatening manner.

 

“ I said keep your hands off my ass. That also includes your damn stick. Touch me again and I’ll make you sound like Lindsay Lohan.”

 

Eren ‘no harm’ oath pledge was thrown out the bus frigid window when he stared him down despite the fact he was shorter then him. The snowy ice falling down from the sky had nothing on Eren when he locked his chilly gaze to do harm on to the man who had backed off him entirely.

 

In fact the moment the bus pulled over to let people off the pervert got off himself leaving Eren alone standing. The few passenger that stayed on board looked at what appeared to be an entertaining show was not even remotely funny to Eren when he resumed his previous position with a sigh.

 

 

This was not the sort of mindset he should be in when he goes in for work, pulling out his cellphone from his coat pocket he had to remove his glove to type in his passcode so he could make a call out. If there was anything to get him into a good mood and forget all his inferiority complex.

 

“This is Devil Kiss Bakery, Levi how may I tempt you today.”

 

Eren ears went from brown to red when he heard the voice of the man that made him undeniably awkward with himself. Levi voice through the phone always sounded low with a heavy drawl that sounded just as smooth caused a shiver to go down his spine.

 

“Hello?...Shit I swear if this is another prank call I’m coming through this phone and fuck you up.”

 

Eren blinked mouth agape as he made a choking sound..

 

“I-I don’t think that’s even logically possible...even for you, Levi. I’m sorry it took me so long to respond..”

 

Eren responded at long last to keep the man from doing the very impossible deed.

 

“....Well well well if it isn’t Dr. Jaeger, you’ve been a very bad boy by skipping out on all of your fixes. I’ll think of a creative way to punish you later.”

 

Eren felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he glanced out the metro bus window for his stop..

 

“...I-I didn’t mean too.. I’ve been busy with work...”

 

Eren confessed as a small blush appeared on the thirty year old man face. The thought of being punished by Levi had Eren reached up to touch his pounding heart beat that seem to vibrate through his coat.

 

“Ah, ah, ah. I don’t want to hear your excuses. You’ve been neglecting me and that’s a very bad thing to do. Are you coming in?”

 

Eren made made a small nn nn sound in his throat.

 

“I can’t today...I’m going to be running late.”

 

‘Late?’

 

Levi made some shifting noise like he was checking for something.

 

“....Did you change your hours or some shit, Eren?”

 

Eren peered up the moment the bus announcement spoke his stop that he pulled on the yellow cord to announce this was his stop.

 

Eren let go of the bar when the bus came to a stop that he made his way to the double doors.

 

Was Levi that stingy about money to ask him where he gets his addiction from?

 

“Wait...Are you on the bus, Eren?”

 

Eren foot buried in crunchy white snow.

 

“I was, but not anymore. And to answer your previous question then the answer would be no. Same hours and truthfully I haven’t had anything sweet for days and I’m starting this day off in a rocky mood..I was hoping Petra or one of your employees would do a delivery service just this once.”

 

Eren spoke clearly through the phone ignoring the slushy sounds of snow being run over by cars repeatedly making that splat sound.

 

“Noted, by why are you on the bus, Eren?”

 

Eren blew his warm breath in twelve degree weather watching as the hot steam quickly evaporated.

 

“Well...for starter my car door wouldn’t open...but, when I finally pried it open with hot water...it wouldn’t start. So I took the bus.”

 

Eren heard some murmuring on the other end that he glanced at his phone for a few seconds just until he reached the glass door to his private clinic.

 

“You could have called me, I would have taken you to work.”

 

Eren looked fluster when he stepped inside his private clinic,

 

“N-no, it’s okay. I made it on time for work anyway I’m already here and I like walking. Anyway I’ll take whatever you recommend...I’ll pay up front in cash.”

 

Levi was murmuring something again that Eren could come up to a reasonable explanation that he was talking to his assistant.

 

Eren met her a few times before she was a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair, she had been three months pregnant at the time. Eren quite liked her and her caring smile it was her husband that he couldn’t really care for. The guy seemed to be a knock off brand compare to Levi.

 

“Eren, what time do you get off work?”

 

“My last appointment is at six so I’ll be leaving the clinic at seven or seven thirty. Why?”

 

 

Eren heard his deep chuckle resonating inside his ear that his stomach clenched hotly, with hasty fingers he shrugged out of his coat and putting the heavy material on its hanger before putting it up in the coat closet. His gloves, scarf and hat followed shortly after which he tucked the gloves and hat inside his coat pocket with his scarf drape over the shoulder pad of his coat loosely. He done all of this by balancing his cell phone on his shoulder and cheek to keep it in place.

 

“I’m taking you home that’s why. I’ll be there in fifteen with your fix, by then you should prepare yourself. I’ll have a suitable punishment waiting for you when I get there.”

 

There was a click on Levi’s end all Eren could do was just stand there a few seconds longer.

 

“...Punishment...”

 

Eren gave a low groan as he finally reached for the phone with one hand pulling it off his shoulder that rested between his brown cheeks... Eren glanced over his shoulder to see no one was here yet which was odd since it was seven fifteen now...

 

“....Armin? Marco? Is anyone here? Sasha? Mikasa? Annie? Where are you?”

 

If his car had been working he would have brought Marshmallow in for company sake...

 

Passing the lab he went through the door where two office desk rest to his right and on to his left side there was another two desk one pressed to the wall face first while another desk was just a few feet away from it facing forward leading into another entrance door to the front while there was another door inside the building to the right that connected Suit A to Suit B. There was another door inside to the left where there was another desk inside filled with endless paper, bills, and reports he wanted no part in.

 

“Guess...I can start by making some fresh coffee first...”

 

Having said that, he started the fresh pot in the break room.

 

He wouldn’t need it if Levi brought in his favorite prefer drink with his box of doughnut.

 

How long has it been since he knew Levi...

 

The first time he had enter that shop was back in may due to his mother wanting to try some doughnut that was exclusively sold in one store. It must have been really special because his mother gave suitable hints with all the magazine she had all over her room. Taking the obvious hint he thought he would spoil her by getting her those very same dessert she had circled in a few magazine he picked up.

 

At first, Eren thought nothing of it, he took his mother advice and woke up early to get it in time for mother’s day. The first time he step foot inside that doughnut shop had Eren retreat slightly back to the only exit he could get too.

 

Eren had seriously thought he had mistaken the bakery for one of those sex toy store he had the biggest unfortunate to have stumbled into the place. Jean and him had gone shopping and out of no where, Jean pushed him inside the place to have his face meet up with the biggest pinkest dildo he had ever seen.

 

Eren facial expression shut down as he study the toy to glance around the place to see sexy lingerie and blow up dolls. If this had been the horse face idea of a joke then he wasn’t going to get the satisfaction of seeing Eren loose his cool.

 

If he could pull out a game timer and a few rolling dices out of a man ass then he can deal with this kink shop. It was just that when he was alone did he vow to never again go back without life insurance...

 

The only reason Eren didn’t burn rubber out of the store was due to the sweet smell of chocolate and cinnamon bun that had his eyes landed on the clear glass case that was showing work of arts in the form of sweets...

 

Even though the shop theme was black, pink, and silver, there was the neon light of a red lips glowing brightly with the word devil kiss scroll below it. At less Eren knew he was in the right place that he could confidently take that first step going back into the store near the cash register to place his order.

 

The one who served him was a man taller than he was his hair was dark as a raven feather that held a healthy shine all on it’s own. The front was longer then his back that had a undercut shave to it. His hair was parted neatly that hung slightly low over his eyes, Eren felt a tremor shot through his chest when those eyes landed on his. They were heavily lidded his pale gaze looked like dusk on a winter day. They were both chilly and piercing and those eyes landed on his teal hues.

 

Feeling like a deer to a headlight Eren had broke his gaze from him to clear his throat, even his smooth pale skin looked soft and irresistibly smooth like he had been crafted into perfection from marble stones. Those high cheekbones and beautifully thin arched eyebrows had turned Eren into mush in five seconds flat. A new record even for him.

 

Eren had placed a hand to his chest frowning as he mutter something underneath his breath, was he about to have his first heart attack? He was only thirty years old wasn’t he a bit young to be experiencing this now?

 

“Welcome to Devil Kiss Bakery, how may I tempt you today?”

 

If Eren thought his looks was unreal then there was nothing compare to his voice, the tone was clear, but spoken in low syllables. Eren didn’t think he had a thing for accents, but the guttural voice he made in French sounded like sweet honey under the bitter taste of expensive brandy...

 

It sounded oddly like sex the way the man eyes took on a smoky look to it...

 

“Uh...”

 

It was the first thing that popped out of Eren’s mouth that register to his mind.

 

The man lips tilted upward in one corner as he purposely lean forward folding his arm on top of the counter he had tilted his head up giving Eren an upward glance that made Eren feel tall. The silver earring in the man ear caught light from the fluorescent light above their heads. Eren saw two earrings on one ear while the other held only one...

 

“See something you like, I’m offering free samples.”

 

Eren face flushed a scarlet red at how heavy his voice sounded.

 

“S-samples...”

 

The man practically chuckled at the high pitch sound Eren made.

 

“Mmhm, it taste just as good as it looks. Satisfaction guaranteed.”

 

Eren averted his gaze from his lips that form those very words to look in every direction, but him.

 

That was how they meet and since then Eren was a frequent visitor only because the treats were divine and it was closer to his work place. For six months that was how long Eren knew Levi. Beside his odd sense of humor and speaking misleading words, he found Levi pretty easy to talk to.

 

Sure Levi had a cutting edge type of personality, but that kind of made him pretty fun to be around with.

 

Eren logged in to his practice fusion account the system was pretty easy to navigate around when he checked through the appointments he had for today. That was all he could do when he heard a knock at the front door.

 

“Levi.”

 

Eren stood up taking his white lab coat with him, he slipped his arms inside the sleeve and pulled the collar up to have himself situated inside white material.

 

Walking from one room and into another he was finally visible to the man who waited outdoor carrying a pink box and two cups of steaming coffee.

 

Unlocking the door he let, Levi in who quickly stepped inside stomping his heavy boots on the black mat to get the snow off his shoes.

 

“Shit, flurries are everywhere...it’s taking over the goddamn region...”

 

Eren puffed out a laugh as he used his hand to dust his shoulder off along with the top of his head. Eren had to get on his tippie toes to brush it off Levi was nice enough to lower his head to give him a proper dusting.

 

“Snow is nice didn’t you name your pet after it?”

 

Levi stood up following Eren into his office where he set the coffees and the box of doughnut on the patient bed instead of being beside the computer.

 

“Snowball doesn’t exactly like the snow itself. He likes the cotton he can get in his mouth.”

 

Levi told him with a shrug on his part to remove his coat to lay it out behind him.

 

“He sounds even cuter, when will I get to meet him? I bet Butters aka Marshmallow would love a new friend.”

 

Levi snagged his coffee drinking it black.

 

“...Feel free to come over. You might want to see him first before you bring Butters over...”

 

Eren thought nothing of it,

 

“Well...I’m off this weekend...will that be okay?”

 

“It’s perfect.”

 

Eren heard him say.

 

“...This would be the first time I ever went over to your place...”

 

Levi peered over the rim of his cup to see Eren picking up a lemon filled doughnut to put it between soft looking lips that was moisture when he licked his lip. Levi purposely watched those lip parted open just wide enough to bite into the lemon filled doughnut.

 

“It will, now about that punishment.”

 

‘I want those plush lips around my cock...’

 

Eren lifted his beautiful eyes to Levi looking irresistible sexy to Levi when he looked at him nervously.

 

“You were serious about that?”

 

Eren squeak when he had finally swallowed the lemon goodness down his throat.

 

“When have I not been serious on any of the punishment I dish out on you?”

 

Eren glanced down...

 

‘Never...’

 

Eren remembered the time Levi made him wore a collar for the first time in his life for about a week. Then it was getting his nail painted in the same shade of pink that was in Levi’s shop. And just about just a month ago Levi had got him to tell him why he wouldn’t get his ear pierced he had told him he couldn’t stand being on the receiving end of a needle. And he told him that some day he was going to pierce it

 

“...Is it another collar, Levi I-”

 

“It’s not. I’m not carrying any neck wear for you to wear.”

 

Levi cut him off,

 

‘Although, I will get something custom made for you to wear...’

 

Levi thought.

 

Setting aside his drink on top of the examine bed he stood up walking over to where Eren was sitting.

 

“I have something else in mind.”

 

Levi reached up using the pad of his thumb to get the specks of icing that flecked off the doughnut. He lifted it up to his lip licking off the sweetness that left Eren with his mouth wide open.

 

Levi bent over placing each of his dark painted nails on either side of Eren arm chair that tilted back with his added weight to push forward so they were face to face.

 

“After six months I threw out so many hints and advances of seduction and it always appeared to go out one delicate ear to the other. Why is that?”

 

Eren back pressed further into his seat that his chair rolled back and Levi step forward to keep the distant short.

 

“Ah....”

 

Eren wasn’t sure where this was coming from...no...wait...he actually does...he wasn’t that stupid... He knew because Levi put it out there...It was just that, he thought it was like his persona to ensnare business with sexual prowess...

 

Hell, Eren had been thinking it was advertisement nothing serious.

 

“I-is this some...sort of...punishment?”

 

Eren asked with a question to rival Levi’s question, if Eren was a guinea pig then Levi was obviously a snake posed to swallow him whole.

 

 

When Levi didn’t respond Eren said the first thing that came to mind...

 

“....Business Advertisement?”

 

The brow of Levi eyebrow twitched at the simple answer that he gave a dramatic huff.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me...”

 

Eren stayed just where he was it’s not like he could go anywhere when he was trapped to his own chair. Eren lowered his gaze to look through the half lens of his glasses that stayed where it needed to be on top of his nose.'s

 

Did he somehow disappointed him, Eren just thought he flirted with anyone to make up for his monotone crude way of speaking to most people.

 

“Seriously.”

 

Eren stayed silent, he wasn’t sure how he should respond to that.

 

“Eren I like you, but for someone who has a Ph.D in both medicine and psychology....You can be so fucking dense.”

 

Eren frowned , he wasn’t dense... Not by a long shot..

 

“I wouldn’t be dirty talking you by using sweets as reference to get in your pants.”

 

Eren head shot back to look at him with wide eyes.

 

“What?”

 

Levi kept his body posture bent over him to lift his hands up to cup the boy marshmallowy cheeks in both hands drawing Eren face closer to his.

 

“I like you.”

 

Eren dark brown lashes flutter rapidly as he tried to comprehend the situation.

 

“And I know you like me too.”

 

Eren shook his head,

 

“But, I’m in love with someone else...”

 

Eren confessed, sure he liked Levi and found him fascinating, but he couldn’t lie to his own feeling...

 

“I know you’re in love with Erwin.”

 

Eren cheeks turned scarlet,

 

“W-hat?”

 

“I watched you.”

 

Levi replied,

 

“I saw the way you look at Erwin ass or his crotch when you think no one is looking.”

 

Levi caught him red handed a few times before when Erwin was talking to him. And quite frankly he thought Eren needed a change in prescription since Erwin was a known repeated offender to breaking people hearts. Erwin was a dirty low down dog of a player and he wasn’t going to let Erwin go anywhere near his piece of ass.

 

Levi wouldn’t have worry if Erwin was loyal and he would stir clear from who he was pinning after, but considering Erwin had slept with four of his ex’s he wasn’t going to take any chances with Eren.

 

Knowing that shitty eyebrow of a man he might very well sleep with him even if Eren wasn’t his type considering he only goes for slender or athletic body type and Eren wasn’t anywhere near that.

 

Not unless a plush body that looks slender could be accounted for.

“Levi, I can’t...I mean...you're wrong. I don’t love, Erwin. Sure, I looked at him, but that’s only because I thought he had a nice body, but that was it. I was just envious because he had the body I want to see myself in... The one I’m in love with is a girl...from the hospital university...I ah.”

 

“Are you rejecting me because I am a man?”

 

Levi asked seriously, to him he had been thinking for months that Eren was undeniably deliciously sweet with his bright doe eyes staring down at him. Add that with his beautiful golden brown skin he wanted to touch and caress that smooth skin countless of time. Eren may be taller then him, but he had a voluptuous body that went up Levi’s alley.

 

“What? No.”

“Then can I take it that I have a chance with you.”

 

Eren brain cell seemed to lack some much needed oxygen... This was just way too serious of a conversation to be having at work. Why couldn’t he just lay it on him when he goes over to his place...

At less this way he can up and leave if he felt too pressured...

“I don’t know...I like you, but I’m in love with her...”

 

Eren couldn’t sink low enough in his chair to escape even if he wanted too...he was just too dang tall to pull it off like someone shorter could do in a chair like this...

 

“I don’t understand what you want from me...”

Eren told him at last, just what did he want him to say or do.

 

“Alright, Eren how about this... If your love is returned and you’re dating I’ll back off, but in the meantime like now. I’ll pursue you in anyway I see fit you just can’t ignore my advances like you’ve been doing up until now. Is that acceptable for you, Eren?”

 

Eren peered up to him, in this position Levi looked taller than him which he is...

 

“....Is this your punishment? I feel more exposed when my mother showed my naked baby pictures to my assmates....I mean classmates...”

 

Levi broke into that tiny rare smile that could send people into a blissful coma...

 

“You’re always thinking of punishments...do you have a thing for it, Eren?”

 

Levi asked in a sultry voice that sent a shiver down Eren spine.

“No.”

Eren quickly denied it with a flush cheeks...

“A pity... Since it's always on your mind when you're with me.”

 

Levi told him, it wasn’t long after did he hear a few voices entering the clinic that Levi pulled back with a silent tsk.

 

“I’ll pick you up, from work. I’ll give you your punishment after hour. Later, Eren.”

Eren watched him go...just like that..

“...He likes me...”

 

****

 

“I need a favor, Eren.”

 

Eren glanced up to his lab technician who held a yellow thick folder in his hands.

 

“Does that favor conclude of me reading all of that for the next court date?”

 

Eren asked, this wasn’t the first time Armin asked him to do side jobs for some Lawyer he was smitten with.

 

Armin sat on Eren desk putting the file on his lap before clasping his hand together in a pleading favor.

 

“Yes. I need your expert opinion for this case. Are you busy?”

 

Eren wasn’t busy right now since his next appointment wasn’t until another hour away since his first patient made a no show to him.

 

“No not really. At least not right now. I’m assuming I’ll have to be on the stand as well... So when is the court date?”

 

“You guess right it’ll be three days from now.”

 

Eren wore a sulky expression he hates going to court, because of a certain asshole who likes to grill and shred his credibility to the world.

 

“I got it. I’ll read through the whole file.”

 

Armin blue eyes bright up as he set the files aside to glomp on Eren showering him with kisses to his plush cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Eren I owe you one.”

 

“Don’t mention it. How’s Donkey Kong?”

 

Eren asked with fondness.

 

“He’s fine actually, Jean got himself a nice lover.”

 

 

“Oh? Someone is actually interested in beastality...I must study this being..”

 

Armin laughed out right by bending over to wrap his arm around his stomach.

 

“Oh god ahahaha. You’ll like him, Eren. He’s not like Jean. He’s sweet just like you.”

 

“Oh dear lord...I send him my condolence.”

 

Eren told him at last being completely serious, this man must have the personality of a saint to deal with that old horse.

 

Armin snorted covering his nose and mouth to contain it

 

“I’ll order lunch as a thank you.”

 

“Yeah yeah, get back to work. I know you got some blood drawn to do.”

 

Armin left him with a raspberry kiss to leave Eren alone with his current homework.

 

Pulling the file towards him he knew what he was getting himself into when he scan through the pages to see numerous psychiatric hospital pertaining to one woman. The woman condition were severe the more he took his time reading it by making small notes in his assessment.

 

It turns out the widow had shot her husband point blank in the back of his head. She suffers a manic depression and bipolar disorder with a dose of schizophrenia...

 

She had more meds then she should have been legally allow to have.

 

In fact some of these prescription shouldn’t be taken together because it causes bad side effect in mood-

 

(Knock knock knock...)

 

swing.

 

“Come in.”

 

Eren closed the file and set it inside his drawer locking it before he got to his feet to offer a handshake.

 

“Glad you can make it, Mrs. Jones.”

 

Eren greeted with a charming smile. The coffee and doughnut he had on the examine bed and on his desk were long sense gone when Sasha caught wind of it and ate it. Even his half eaten doughnut wasn’t saved from the woman.

 

Work was fun for him, he had his close knitted friends working with him doing the jobs he couldn’t do alone. They weren’t just his friends they were his family and for them to come into work everyday with a smile so he must be doing something right.

 

****

 

When work was done and everyone was leaving for the day he stayed behind tiding up his work space before going back into his case file.

 

Eren didn’t blink as much when he murmur soft unspoken words from his lips mimicking the words that were rushing through his mind that blended all together chaotically that made sense to him.

 

“Eren?”

 

Eren didn’t even hear the door being knocked on or the door that open hell he didn’t even hear his name being called.

 

Eren continued to flip to the next page murmuring more words that wouldn’t make sense to anyone except for him. The only reason why he stopped reading was when pale hands blocked the middle of the page hiding words he couldn’t read.

 

Eren looked startle back at a ghostly hand with red color nails sprawled out on the documentation. The silver pinky ring looked awfully familiar to him.

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren lifted his head blinking owlishly at the raven hair man who stared down at him who looked seemingly annoyed...

 

“Levi?...What are you doing here?”

 

Eren asked him with confusion expressed upon his face.

 

“For starter, I’m here to take you home.”

 

Levi glanced down at the heavy looking set of file filled with endless reports.

 

“I see you’re hard at work, you look tired.”

 

Eren blinked.

“Do I?”

 

Eren took off his glasses to scrub his face...

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sorry. You must be tired being on your feet and all. I’ll get ready now.”

 

Eren slipped his glasses back on to close the file on top of his desk with the few scatter sheets he took out of it. Eren was mindful to keep his sticky notes inside of it to work on it from home.

 

 

Levi took him home like a perfect gentleman, it was just that when he came inside his home he turned into a complete asshole.

 

“Levi...I can’t...I hate needles...”

 

“It’s not a needle it’s an earring.”

 

Levi told him casually as he held up the piercing gun containing Eren punishment.

 

He would have done it at his work place, but he couldn’t let someone else interrupt what he was about to do to him now.

 

“Anything with the word ‘penetration’ pertaining to me being on the receiving end I’m allergic to. I’ll die. There’s a medical pediatric book with my face in it explaining everything...”

 

Levi chuckled softly,

 

“It won’t hurt, you might even like it.”

 

Eren shook his head no, if he could shake it a thousand time without his head falling off he would do it. Levi just wasn’t going to take a ‘no’ for an answer and the only reason Eren even remotely agree to this ridiculous idea was because he told him it would look really good on him.

 

It seemed that flattery would go along way with Eren since he parked his ass on his sofa with his head straight ahead.

 

Butters came trotting through the living room with his tail stuck up high in the air. The cat naturally hissed at the new intruder.

“Nice, Cat.”

 

“Butters will fuck you up....”

 

Eren grumbled, he seriously doubt he’ll like it...a hole is a hole and it’s going through his flesh.

 

Levi moved closer to Eren ignoring the feline that was standing up high on it’s hind legs.

 

“Doubt it, Now turn your head this was and stay still...”

 

Levi was in the process of cleaning the lobe of Eren’s ear.

 

“This better not hurt...”

 

Levi barely touched Eren ear with the piercing gun when Eren gave a slight jerk to move away from him.

 

“I haven't done anything yet. Stay still.”

 

“...I seriously can’t do this...”

 

Eren squeak, he shifted his knee from closed to open in seconds to get back on his feet, but Levi just pulled him back which he quickly threw his leg over Eren just so he can shift his whole body to be saddling on Eren lap.

 

Eren looked flabbergasted that the man dared sat on his lap keeping him from getting up all entirely.

 

“Stay put, it’ll be over before you know it..”

 

Levi put all his weight on him and once Eren stayed still he cried out the second he felt the slight pressure of the ear gun pierced his ears the clunk clink sound was meet with Eren yelping.

 

What stayed in his ear was a aquamarine diamond stud.

 

Levi gotten hard from the sound alone, but when he looked at Eren tear filled eyes he couldn’t stop himself from tilting Eren head back to lay a sudden kiss on his trembling lips.

 

“That’ll do.”

 

Levi turned Eren head to kiss his pinkishly red ear before cleaning it with the ear solution he brought with him.

 

“Oou..”

 

Levi was gentle with cleaning Eren's ear while Eren made cute sounds of whimpering from discomfort. It was so cute that Levi placed a devil's kiss to the side of Eren's temple.

 

One piercing was all Levi was going to get from Eren and that was fine since he gave him the devil's mark of sealing his fate.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "I'm writing a Alien Cat Eren AU and I'll have it up in a matter of days now. I'm so Excited, check out the fan art! The art links are below."
> 
> http://undertakerla.tumblr.com/post/116428365526/alien-kitty-cat-eren-jaeger-currently-in-love
> 
> http://undertakerla.tumblr.com/post/116335202636/after-two-weeks-and-a-half-a-week-later-im


End file.
